


I Wish...

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [8]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry, Siblings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-23
Updated: 2001-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu is still watching over his little brother... even after his own death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

  
_Ichijouji Osamu_

I wish that I could have one more chance,  
To show you how I really feel.

I wish that I could hold you once again,  
And tell you that I'm real.

I wish that I could stand beside you,  
As you make a wish upon a star.

I wish that I could come close to you,  
And not have to watch from afar.

I wish that you had heard the words,  
That I tried to say.

I wish that I hadn't had to leave,  
On that horrible day.

I wish that you could see me,  
Standing here over your bed.

I wish that you could have heard all of this,  
These words that I have just said.

I wish that I could have told you,  
That I loved you no matter what.

*

Ichijouji Osamu stared down at his sleeping brother. Ken might not be able to see him, but Osamu knew that his younger brother could sense him watching over him. Osamu gently placed his hand on Ken's face, and then smiled. "I love you," he whispered as he faded away.

*

  
_Ichijouji Ken_

I wish that I could have one more chance,  
To show you how I really feel.

I wish that I could hold you once again,  
And let you tell me that you are real.

I wish that you could stand beside me,  
As I make a wish upon a star.

I wish that you could come close to me,  
From wherever you are.

I wish that you had heard the words,  
That I tried to say.

I wish that you hadn't had to leave,  
On that horrible day.

I wish that you could see me,  
Laying here in bed.

I wish that you could have heard all of this,  
These words that I have just said.

I wish that I could have told you,  
That I loved you no matter what.

I love you forever, onii-san.


End file.
